Silence of An Angel
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: 5xS; possibly 1x2; 3x4; & RxH... A war had started upon the skies of a lonely planet called earth. The sky filling with the invisible glow of swords hitting swords, light hitting light.......... Chap 1 now up! R&R.....
1. Silence of An Angel Prologue

Ok, this story is just an idea that I want to make sure ppl like. This is just the prologue, telling everyone what's going on before I get the whole idea of the thing in later chapters. I like this story and all, but I don't want to have to start this story to find no one likes it and all. Know what I mean? So plz read and tell me if I should continue or what. Thx!  
  
Disclaimer: Can I Have It!?!?!?!? *looks around the room at the ppl shaking their heads no* *lowers head in sadness* I didn't think so.... ;_; Title: Silence of An Angel Author: Me, Q.M.! ^_^ Warnings: Um.... kinda OOC in later chapters, violence in parts. And I don't know about anything else yet. Sorry! ^_^' Pairings: 5xS of course!!! ^_^ Don't know about any others yet. possibly 1x2; 3x4; & RxH... Rating: Um, PG-13 good enough??? ^-^'  
  
Prologue  
  
A war had started upon the skies of a lonely planet called earth. The sky filling with the invisible glow of swords hitting swords, light hitting light. Souls falling. Others killing. Brutally beaten "spirits" who continued to fight to protect what they believed.  
  
As the war continued between heaven and hell, life and death, good and evil, life beyond those began to slowly cease. The souls of the living died as their lives were shortened. Their agony could be heard in the heavens as their souls entered it's gates. Their tears could be felt on the earth's soil as it fell like the rain.  
  
As the good and evil fought, their souls clashes against one another. As God sent out more to keep heaven's freedom, Satan called upon more vil to set out his menacing duties. But the more that Satan tried, the more if his minions would be sent out and destroyed. What wasn't known to Sata was that God's warriors who fought were more than he could ever imagine. Their glittering armor, their shining weapons. To Satan's guards, they appeared unbeatable. And that's exactly what they were.  
  
Their strength was surpassed anything that even Satan himself was. Being the strongest, whether it be good or evil, was more than Satan could ever have handled.  
  
As one of his surviving, yet wounded, minions, came to hell, he told Satan, with the last of his breath, about these thirteen warriors, who not even the whole army of Satan's could defeat. Not even a feather on their wings coul be harmed. Not a fiber could be moved from their places.  
  
After this "man" had died, Satan, upon hearing his last words, almost seemed t fear for his life. He tried gluing the pieces to this unsolved puzzle together. But he couldn't seem figure out who these thirteen warriors were. He sent out "spies" to seek out and try to find any flaws. When they returned, he asked for discriptions of each warrior. As to know who was the main threat.  
  
The first was a young man. His shaggy hair shadowing his face slightly as he fought. His moves smooth, yet quick. Giving no chance to the enemy an escape route. The second was also a young man. His long brunette hair tied to the back of his head. His hair, it seemed, worked as a distraction for the ones who fought against him. Causing him to have a greater weapon than even possibly his sword. The third was a young women, estimated to be the same as the previous other. Her golden hair shun as it seemed to reflect the sun's rays. Causing her enemies to be blinded by the light. The fourth, as the one before, was a you women. Although she seemed small, was was spunky and energetic. Giving her, what seemed, the strength and speed to get to her enemies before they got to her.  
  
In the second grouping, there were another two of each sex. The first boy, who was only estimated to be around a year older, was swift and keen. Although half of his face was covered, it made the man's mystery rise. The second was a young boy, whom seemed younger, almost, than the others if not for his part in this war. His features seemed angelic, almost innocent. Giving him the disadvantage against the others. The third, her hair almost as white as freshly fallen snow, showed anger and impatience for her enemies as she swiftly took out who came for her. The last, who was a slightly older women, fought with such agility that you could have sworn that she was the second half of the person first mentioned for this group. Her eyes, though they held kindness, showed nothing more for her enemies than sympathy.  
  
In the final grouping, there were four older warriors. Though their ages weren't that mucholder that the others, their skills still surpassed those of their comrades. The first, whom was slightly older than the others except one, had anger shown upon her face. Her ability, though, showed nothing moreto her enemies except the strength she held for herself and the others. The second was a man, slightly older than the woman just mentioned, was smooth and calm with his work. He seemed to hold no care in the world as he just continued to fight those he and his comrades considered their enemies. The third, his hair long and dove white, seemed to poccess the same skills and mystery as the former man. And although he never showed it, you could see the despair he was in as he reverted his eyes tot he golden haired women, then back at his enemies. Concern seen from him as he looked over. The fourth, a women with hair as dark as the enemy's cloak, held her sword tight within her hands. Her eyes switching back and forth to watch the concerned man and her enemy. The last of this group looked the youngest of the five. But she was a warrior of such skill, as with the others, it seemed as though she looked upon the enemy with a vengence. Her eyes burning deep within the enemy's soul, or what could be called a soul. Her honey colored hair was put up in many tight braids, each held back in a single pony tail. Making it seem as though her hair was made out to be a whip.  
  
These groups, although different in some way, all fought with such speed, agility and skill that it was hard to even skim breeze surrounding them.  
  
Satan, upon hearing of what these warriors were like, was severely disappointed that not a one of his spies were able to find a single flaw. The man who had died to warn him spoke the truth with his last breath. But Satan, being who or what he was, sought out to defeat these "warriors" and prove to God himself that he was stronger than the rest of them. But unknown to Satan, these thirteen warriors were possibly more than he could handle.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. So, what y'all think of the Prologue? Interesting at all? And to the question that might be asked (Why haven't I mentioned any couples yet?), that's because the way this Prologue was meant to be written. I was going to put ppl into suspence about who the couple(s) might be, but then you'd all probably hate me for it or something. But don't worry, in chapter 1, the first couple of this story (if there are anymore than just them) will be mentioned. But you'll all have to wait to find out. So plz review! I'm having a great time writing this story. So until then, Ja 4 now!  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~  
  
Preview of Chapter 1:  
  
A women, her hair pulled up in many braids that was held in a hair tie. swung at her enemy with a breeze as one by one came for her. The scold she held on her face told the looker of hatred and anguish. But, as though her fortune was against her, her vision began to blur. Blocking her view from the attacking enemies. The enemy, seeing her slight moment of disconcentration, swung at her. Taking his chance of attack. The women, feeling the sword slice through her side, screamed from the pain. Blackening out, she started falling to earth. Disappearing from her comrades' sights as she passed through the clouds, straight to the earth's ground. 


	2. Silence of An Angel Ch 1

Disclaimer: Can I Have It!?!?!?!? *looks around the room at the ppl shaking their heads no* *lowers head in sadness* I didn't think so.... ;_;  
  
Title: Silence of An Angel  
  
Author: Me, Q.M.! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Um.... kinda OOC in later chapters (like this one here...), violence in parts. And I don't know about anything else yet. Sorry! ^_^'  
  
Pairings: 5xS of course!!! ^_^ Don't know about any others yet. possibly possibly 1x2; 3x4; & RxH  
  
Rating: Um, PG-13 good enough??? ^-^'  
  
Silence of An Angel  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Down on earth, below all the wars, below all the hatred, man and woman lived in times of peace (at times), love, happiness, joys, sadnesses, anger, hate, and even their own wars. Some even life threatening. But even in their own despair, their hunger, their hate, their lives went on. Unknown to any of them what was happening in the heavens above them until it was too late. Until the heavens itself came crashing down upon them, dragging them in the mists of this unwanted war.  
  
And although not the whole earth felt this agony, another could feel think whole event happen. Moment by moment, minute by minute. He felt the suffering of these innocent lives. The pain, or the agony as some would put it, of thesesouls as they were taken from their homes in this pitiful war.  
  
In the same cottage as this man, a women lay un conscious to the world. Her gentle breathing was the only thing heard in the room. The ripped clothing around her waist indicated injury. Large piece of gauze wrapped around her waist to block the bleeding emitting from her side. Her right arm was wrapped in a piece of cloth, a red color beginning to show through it's thin fabric. And though it's only written in fantasy, her left wing was wrapped slightly, as though trying to hold down it's movement. Just above her left eyes, a small piece of gauze covered a small gash. Her right leg was wrapped, hiding a small cut, while her left leg was held still with a splint.  
  
As a few moments passed by, her eyes began to flutter open. Though the light was to bright for her eyes, she manages to keep them open long enough to get used to the light. She took a glance around the room before closing her eyes once again, using he good arm as a shield to block ny excess light from her eyes. When she finally felt her dizziness subside, she sat up and took another look around the room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked herself quietly as she ignored the pain that was screaming out to her from her wing and left leg.  
  
As though to answer her question, her mind flew back to what just happened hours ago.....  
  
//flashback//  
  
A women, her hair pulled up in many braids that was held in a hair tie(1), swung at her enemy with a breeze as one by one came for her. The scold she held on her face told the looker of hatred and anguish.  
  
But, as though her fortune was against her, her vision began to blur. Blocking her view from the attacking enemies. The enemy, seeing her slight moment of disconcentration, swung at her. Taking his chance of attack. The women, feeling the sword slice through her side, screamed from the pain. Blackening out, she started falling to earth. Disappearing from her comrades' sights as she passed through the clouds, straight to the earth's ground.  
  
//end flashback//  
  
So now, here this women sat. Not knowing what caused her blurred vision. Giving her enemy the upper hand. Causing her to be seperated from her comrades, her friends. Leaving her alone in an unknown world.  
  
Realizing what was being repeated in her head, she looked outside the open window. Glancing out towards the scenery, she asked herself, "Where am I, anyway?"  
  
"You're at my cottage..... Nice to see you're awake."  
  
The woman, upon hearing a strangers voice, turned towards the single door to find a man, probably a little younger than herself, stnading with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair, slung back in a single pony tail, was as black as a raven's feather. But seemed to shine slightly as a gleam of light flickered against it. His figure, although he wasn't that old, seemed slightly built, as though his clothes hid his muscles. Snapping out of her daze, she glarred at him and demanded, "Who are you?!"  
  
"Fiesty, now aren't we?" The stranger walked up to the women and, taking a seat next to her, began to check over her wounds.  
  
The women, being in a stubburn stage, yanked her arm from the man's grasp, ignoring the pain immitted from her arm. "Don't touch me."  
  
"I have to take a look at you wounds... You gonna let me take a look, or are you always going to be like this?"  
  
"Not until you tell me who you are."  
  
The man, exasperated from dealing with this women already, sighed and shock his head lightly. "Fine, if you really much know... My name is Change Wufei. This in my home and I've been taking care of you since I found you. Any more questions?" Seeing the woman shake her head, Wufei grapped her arm gently once again and began unwrapping it. Exposing the gash that was stitched shut.  
  
After a few moment of silnce between the two strangers, Wufei asked, "Mind if I ask what you name is?"  
  
". . . . . Sally. Sally Po."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Po."  
  
"Just Sally."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No formality. Just call me Sally."  
  
"Alright, Sally. Like I said, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"... Like wise."  
  
"....... There, done."  
  
Wufei finished wrapping her arm and was about to get up to leave for a moment when he felt her hand on his, asking him to stay for a moment longer. "You mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I don't mean to come out sounding rude or anything, but why exactly does your name sounds familiar?"  
  
"*smirk* Guess that's just something you're gonna have to figure out, now isn't it?"  
  
"And why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because of reasons of my own. Reasons that I want to keep to myself. Are there any more questions you would like to know?"  
  
"Yea, two. One, how did you find me? And two, why did you bother to save someone like me?"  
  
"Well, to answer you questions in order, I found you not to far from here. I was on my afternoon walk when I saw you lying unconscious by the small pond. And since you were badly injured, I decided to take you back here and look over you. And two, I did it because, even though you weren't anything that I expected to find, you were unjured. No matter what you are, I can't stand seeing a creature, whether human or not, hurt. Answer your questions?"  
  
Sally nodded her head and looked down at her hands. "Good. Now, I want to check the rest of your wounds before I make you something to eat. But you'll need to cooperate with me."  
  
". . . Alright."  
  
//back in heaven//  
  
"How in the hell could this have happened?!"  
  
"Nice wording."  
  
"Oh back off."  
  
A braided man and golden haired women began arguing, while their comrades sat. Watching and waiting for it to end, or for them to cut in.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you can't control you language."  
  
"What, you have a problem with it Miss Pris?!"  
  
"Oh, I swear Duo, you're cruisen for a bruisen."  
  
"Oooooh, I'm scared."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
As though on que, some of their comrades jumped up to hold the two back, blocking them from each other's range.  
  
"Will you two just quit this instant! You two are acting like the children from earth." Upon hearing their friend's demand, they ceased their struggles and turned their attention to him.  
  
"Look, I don't know when you two started disliking each other, and I don't really care either. But if you want Sally back up through heaven's gates with the rest of us, then you two really need to just back off from each other for the time being and help the rest of us find her. Alright?"  
  
The other two glared at one another before sighing and nidding their heads in agreement. "What do you want us to do, Heero?"  
  
"Well, first off Relena, we need to find out exactly where she fell."  
  
"Then we need to gifure out is she's still there," finished another, his bangs covering one eye.  
  
"And where do you expect us to look, Trowa? Just go down to earth and let practically all the humans see us while we're looking for Sal? You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed another women, her hair seeming to glimmer and shine as she spoke(2).  
  
"No Une. I meant nothing like that."  
  
"Although, if need be, we will have too."  
  
"But Heero! If we did that we'd be defying God's own laws of heaven!"  
  
"No Relena, I meant only that if it came down to it."  
  
"Then what shall we do, Heero?"  
  
"First, we need to follow the trail in which she fell. Wherever it is she fell from, she will either be at the end of that trail, or close to it. Meaning, wherever she is, she's not in safe keeping. So I suggest that no more fighting between any of you, including Duo and Relena. And we keep our concentration on mothing more than out enemies and finding Sally. You all got that?"  
  
The other's nodded in agreement, recieving a nod from him as well. "So buddy, where should we start?"  
  
//Back on Earth//  
  
"Here, I made you some soup."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Wufei handed Sally a tray of food and, taking his own bowl, sat in a chair nearby. "So doc, what's the analysis on my injuries?"  
  
"Well, let's see. Your left leg is fractured, but nothing that time won't heal. Your left wing has a slightly sprain. But not to bad. It should be just fine soon. You have quite a large gash on your side, which is healing up quite nicely. Which is not surprise to me. Your right arm as another gash, probably from hitting something sharp on your way down during your 'landing'. You right leg probably had the same misfortune as your arm. But they both seem to be healing nicely on their own. And just about your left eye is a small cut. It seems to have already clotted, so it should be just fine in a couple of days, tops."  
  
". . . That all?"  
  
"Yes. You were lucky enough not to get a concusion with the way you took your fall like you did."  
  
"Guess I just got 'lucky', huh?"  
  
The man smirked slightly. He then stood from his seat and walked to a large chest opposite side of the rom. "You mind if I ask you a question, Wufei?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
". . . . . *sigh* You remember how I asked about you name sounding familiar?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, the thing is, I finally realized why."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You want to hear the answer?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
". . . You name, Chang Wufei, is the same name as the man who left heaven quite a few years back, including his coming status." As though answering her earlier statement, Wufei's body suddenly stiffened . And though his back was facing her, Sally could almost snse his nervousness. But, not wanting to drop the subject just yet, she continued.  
  
"Would you like to hear the story that I've been told?" Not getting and answer from Wufei except silence, Sally continued. "I'll take that as a yes.  
  
"This Wufei, the one from 'my world', was strong. He showed absolutely no emotion to his friends, much less his enemies. But deep inside those hard eyes of his held peace, calmness, and generosity. All a person had to do was just look hard enough, and you could see it all.  
  
But one day, he seemed to have had the same fate as myself. The enemies, finding his one point of weakness, struck. Leaving 'our' Wufei to tumble towards the earth. He was gone for nearly a month before anyone found him and brought him back. But not to long after, he just flew up... and left. Disappearing from anyone's knowledge, just leaving him as nothing more than a memory in the back of everyone's minds.  
  
"And now, to this very day, no one knows where he went, of why he even left. He just seemed to vanish. But now...  
  
"Wufei, for the time that you left me here to think, I've been trying to piece this whole puzzle together. And I think I did... You, you're the same Chang Wufei that disappeared oh so many years ago. Aren't you?"  
  
Wufei, as though hit in the heart with a dagger, stood still. Looking down at the cloth he held in his hands. When he turned around, he walked up to Sally, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You're very observant. Although, I would like to think of myself human rather than an angel anymore. I've become human, and I'm gonna have it stay that way until the say that I die. . . . . Here," Wufei handed Sally the cloth that he carried with him. "You can change into this. Get out of this ripped clothes before something become exposed."  
  
Sally lifted up the cloth and raised an eyebrow. "A kinomono?"  
  
"Sorry, wasn't expecting company. That use to be my adoptive mother's kinomono, so be careful with it."  
  
Wufei got up to leave. But before exiting the bedroom, Sally spoke. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
". . . Why did you leave?"  
  
". . . . . Change. I'll be back later. We have to make sure that you are able to walk on the other leg. You need help standing, call for me."  
  
And with that, Wufei left. But Sally just continued to stare at the door. Her mind holding many questions that were suddenly left unspoken.  
  
Wufei on the other hand, after closing the foor, leaned up against it. His eyes suddenly becoming soft and weary as Sally's question sunk in. The light glisen of forming tears seen at the brime of his eyes(3). He took a deep breath, after letting the few tears fall, and walked away.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
(1) - Sally's hair style is the way it is [ pulled up in many braids that was held in a hair tie ] is the way is it b/c I just wanted it different. I know it kinda seems wierd, but hey, I'm like that.... Don't ask......  
  
(2) - As to Une's hair [ seeming to glimmer and shine as she spoke ] b/c I wanted something different about her. And I remember a pic that I have somewhere where her hair is blowing in the wind, and that line just kinda popped into my head.... :p  
  
(3) - I know, Wufei cried! ;_; But I had to write that. You'll understand why when.... um, never mind. Won't say just yet. :) But, don't worry, you should soon. Depends on the chapter.... 


End file.
